NZ-666-2 Kshatriya Cannon
The NZ-666-2 Kshatriya Cannon is a mobile suit piloted by Tommy Li. Technology & Characteristics The Kshatriya Cannon is a mobile suit based on the NZ-666 Kshatriya used by Neo Zeon and the RX-77-2 Guncannon used by the Earth Federation Forces. This is accomplished by the four large shoulder binders (which are also the reason for the suit's nickname 'Quad-wing'), in which each of them mounts a pair of mega particle cannons, beam saber equipped sub-arms and six funnels. The main body of the Kshatriya also has four mega particle cannons, two machine cannons, two beam sabers that can also function as beam guns, a beam rifle and two 240mm cannons. An I-field barrier generator was installed in each of its binders. Although the Kshatriya Cannon is a massive mobile suit, it has fairly good mobility thanks to the thruster-mounting binders. Armaments ;*Machine Cannon :Weapons that fire live ammunition, they are mounted in the chest, between the Mega Particle Cannons. These are used mostly to intercept small missiles. ;*Mega Particle Cannon :The Kshatriya Cannon is armed with an incredible twelve mega particle cannons. Four are mounted on the chest, giving the Kshatriya Cannon great firepower in its forward arc. They can be fired together to create a single and very powerful linked beam, or to fire a scattering beam in a manner similar to a shotgun. Two more of these cannons are mounted on each binder, allowing the Kshatriya Cannon to fight off enemies from virtually any direction. ;*Funnels :The Kshatriya Cannon is armed with a grand total of twenty-four funnels for all-range attacks. Each funnel possesses a powerful beam gun that is capable of melting an enemy mobile suit's armor. Six are stored within each of the Kshatriya Cannon's four binders, and are remotely controlled primarily through use of the psycoframe-equipped cockpit. These funnels are used primarily to allow the Kshatriya Cannon to engage large numbers of enemies at the same time, or to allow it to overwhelm a powerful foe. ;*Beam Saber :The Kshatriya Cannon is armed with a total of six beam sabers for melee combat. Two are located in the forearms to allow for quick responses to close combat threats and can be used as beam gun when stored, while the remaining four are small beam sabers mounted in the sub-arms that are in the Kshatriya Cannon's binders. These four sabers are likely fall-backs to allow the Kshatriya Cannon to fight off multiple enemies, or as a trump card to allow it to catch unsuspecting foes off-guard. The generated beam blade is strong enough to cut through standard mobile suit armor with ease. ;*Beam Rifle :The Kshatriya Cannon is equipped with a large and longe-range portable mega particle cannon. It is powered via an internal energy capacitor with an average charge of nine (9) rounds. Each beam is capable of tearing through the medium and heavy armor of enemy MS and MA. Maximum effective range of 2.8 kilometers. ;*240mm Cannons :One mounted over either shoulder, each mid-range fire support artillery cannon is fed by a one (1) round internal magazine located inside the main body of the Kshatriya Cannon. Each 240x800 millimeter shell has a 95 kilogram HE fragmentation warhead, with a casualty radius of 40 meters. Can fire to distances up to 2.5 kilometers. Special Equipment & Features ;*Psycoframe Cockpit :The Psycoframe cockpit helps its pilot control the funnels and the suit itself. ;*Sub-Arms :Hidden in the binders, the sub-arms can be used to destroy an opposing mobile suit's arm simply by latching on to it, or used to capture a mobile suit. Each sub-arm is equipped with a small beam saber. ;*I-Field Generator :Located within each binders, it is a device that produces a Minovsky particle barrier around the mobile suit, capable of deflecting incoming enemy beam weapons fire. ;*Core Block System :The prototype mobile suits produced by the Neo Zeon Federation Forces' Project N, are equipped with a central block which houses the mobile suit's cockpit, control systems and main power source. This core block can eject in case of emergency. Trivia *Kshatriya is the military and ruling order of Hinduism. *The model number of the Kshatriya Cannon (NZ-666-2) is a reference to the Mark of the Beast, or the Devil's number.